


Bundle Up, Honeybee

by Sherlycakes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, John Loves Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pet Names, Sweet, knit hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlycakes/pseuds/Sherlycakes
Summary: Baby, it's cold outside! John wants to make sure his sweetheart is all bundled up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came about after I couldn't shake the image of Sherlock in a knit cap from Season 4 "The Final Problem." I loved the way he looked. But, I wanted him to have a better hat than the one he stole from the guards (and so did John). Now he has one!
> 
> I do not own Sherlock or John or any BBC characters. I just write about them because I adore them.

It was an unusually nippy, windy day in London. John and Sherlock were on a leisurely stroll through Regent’s Park, taking advantage of an afternoon with no cases, no clinic shifts, no meddling older brothers. They held hands as they walked, huddled together shoulder to shoulder against the cold.

Sherlock was (as always) wearing his Belstaff but today he had every button done up and the collar popped, hoping to shield himself from as much of the gusty wind as possible. He hadn’t forgotten to wear his black leather gloves or his favorite blue cashmere scarf, either. Yet he was still freezing.

It wasn’t exactly common knowledge that Sherlock was incredibly cold-natured. His whipcord thin frame, although strong and well-muscled, simply didn’t have enough fat to effectively retain warmth. He managed to hide it passably. In fact, most of the time others were already so distracted by his brilliance (or arrogance) (or both) they didn’t notice his body shivering nearly uncontrollably.

John Watson knew, however.

He’d spent many an evening with the icy toes of his lover tucked underneath his thighs on their couch. Each night after they were settled in bed, Sherlock’s long, lean body gravitated toward his like a moth to a flame, actively seeking out John’s own heat, trying to press as much Sherlock-skin to John-skin as possible. The doctor even endured scalding hot showers with his chilled detective several times a week, no matter that he emerged with flushed cheeks, lightheaded from his now elevated body temperature.  

But John didn’t mind. Not at all.

He was one of those sorts who ran hot all the time (unless he was sick). If the mercury rose much past 18 degrees Celsius, John was sweating. Not glistening. Not glowing. _Sweating._ Drops rolling down his spine and turning the collar of his shirts dark.

There was also the fact that he had an extra inch or so around his middle these days. Although normally a bit self-conscious of his tummy, John had to admit he found the added insulation helpful when the temperature dropped. Just top it off with one of his trademark heavy knit jumpers and he’d only need a light jacket or hat on even the most blustery days. Accordingly, John knew he had plenty of coziness to share with his love and he was pleased to be especially equipped to protect Sherlock’s well-being on winter days.

And today he had a toasty surprise for his dear one.

As they drew near the lake the wind picked up, whipping across the water, sending Sherlock’s dark curls into disarray. He huffed and tried (without much success) to keep his hair out of his eyes. John felt him quiver at the unexpected blast of air. Soon Sherlock’s face was buried in John’s neck, cold nose firm against his carotid artery, sheltering himself from the draft.

John chuckled and wrapped his arms around his lanky boyfriend, pulling him tightly into his chest. “I know, I know. It’s come up a bit chilly today, yeah?” he soothed.

“John. While I appreciate your tribute to classic British understatement, it is obviously more than a _bit_ chilly out here. It’s arctic!” Sherlock shuddered and resumed burrowing underneath John’s coat collar.

John cupped the back of his sweetheart’s head and replied, “Well, I’ve something for you that might help with that problem, if you’re amenable.” He gently pushed Sherlock back for a moment and reached into the inner pocket of his jacket. “Come here. Lean your head down, you great giraffe.”

He placed a beautifully knitted hat on Sherlock’s head. It was golden yellow, the color of summertime honey. The soft, thick yarn was expertly woven into a beeswax pattern that ran into a ribbed band along the edge. It fit him perfectly, covering his forehead and ears, and just reached the nape of his neck where it met the Belstaff’s collar.

John loved the way Sherlock’s raven curls were tucked safely inside the hat (except for the one that escaped near his left temple- that beauty could stay), leaving his view of those stunning grey-green eyes unobstructed.

“There now. Is that better? You’re all bundled up, Honeybee.” John tipped his face upward and brushed a kiss across Sherlock’s full lips. “I hate to see you so cold, you know.”

Sherlock smiled down at his snuggly doctor. Then he took out his phone and used the front-facing camera to view his newly covered head. The hat was perfect. Just what he would have picked out if he’d gotten one for himself.

“Oh, John. I love it!  I’m feeling warmer already.” He leaned down to whisper lowly in John’s ear. “And not just from your thoughtful gift.” Sherlock linked his arm through John’s elbow and began leading them back toward home.

“Tell me though, how _did_ you convince Hudders to make it for me? She usually only does such things for special occasions like baby showers and weddings. Claims her hands are too old to grip the needles for long knitting sessions these days” He snorted in disbelief. “You know she’d rather be driving the Aston than knit one, purl two all afternoon.”

John laughed delightedly. “Of course you’ve already deduced who made it, my clever boy.” He shook his head and grinned. “I found the pattern online one day when I was supposed to be blogging and knew right away you’d love it. So, I asked Mrs. Hudson if she’d make it for you.” John looked sheepishly at the ground. “I may or may not have promised her we’d do all the dusting for a month in exchange for her knitwork.”

He nudged Sherlock’s shoulder with his own. “But making you happy and cozy-warm at the same time? Well...I was willing to do even more than a bit of dusting for that chance.”

Sherlock smoothed his handmade present down firmly on his head, his cheeks pinked not only by the biting wind. “My dear John. I love you. Let’s go home. I’d very much like a cuddle by the fire. That is, if you don’t have to start ridding the flat of dust immediately?”

“Oh, love. My Honeybee. I believe it can wait until tomorrow,” John replied warmly. He wasn’t thinking at all about the extra work he’d agreed to undertake as repayment for the hat (even though it would most assuredly be him, not Sherlock, dusting the majority of their flat).

No, John Watson was simply grateful for a chance to show his beloved (and all of London) how much he was cared for, cherished _, treasured_ , in the form of a handsome honeycomb hat.

One created especially for a shivery, cold-natured detective who set his doctor’s heart ablaze.

**Author's Note:**

> For all you creative darlings, [HERE](http://www.ravelry.com/patterns/library/beeswax-hat) is the pattern for Sherlock's knit hat if you'd like to make your own. I am not associated with the website or seller in any way. I found it during a Google image search for bee hats. 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://www.bakingsherlycakes.tumblr.com)


End file.
